Into the Furnace
by CrowAggro
Summary: Life is about to get hot for Axel and Roxas after they break free of the organisation! Can they resume normal lives, or will past experiences drag them back?
1. A New Beginning

Title: You might as well be walking on the Sun.

Summary: Life is about to get **hot **for Axel and Roxas after they break free of the organisation! Can they resume normal lives or will past experiences drag them back?

**A/N**: Axel and Roxas were the greatest thing to come out of KH2 and I think they deserve a little credit, don't you? :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, leave that to Square-Enix, pfft!

--

With what little strength remained in his slowly dying body the red head raised an arm and lovingly stroked the face of the nobody cradling his limp body. Staring into cerulean eyes as deep and clear as the ocean Axel allowed himself one last smile. A real smile. One without cockiness and smugness, and without even a hint of his trademark smirk. The strangely silent nobody above him pulled his fading friend closer to him, drawing him tighter. Axels arms fell weakly by his side, he couldn't even summon enough strength to wipe away the freely flowing tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. And even when his vision failed him and the world sank back into bitter darkness, he could still feel his friends tight embrace, anchoring him to this world between worlds.

And how he wished his friend would let go.

He didn't want to feel the pain in his chest anymore, he didn't want his heart to ache every time he saw his 'friend'. He wasn't sure he could cope seeing his secret love every day, talking to him and joking with him, all the while just wanting him, but knowing he could never have him. He died a little inside every time his 'friend' hugged him before saying goodbye. Leaving the flame haired allurer alone again, resigning him to a cold, unwelcoming bed with no prospects of a good morning.

Axel wasn't sure he could cope.

"I should've told you. Please wake up. Just listen to me Axel, for once, just…..Please!" The desperation in the blonde's voice stirred Axel, his eye lids fluttered open, and the sight of that angelic face staring down on him knocked the very breath out of him.

"Axel, we have no hearts. I know this, how could I not? I'm a nobody after all, just like you and the rest of the organisation. But I also know that what I feel for you goes so far beyond friendship, I think it's love."

Understanding flooded the air, pent up emotions broke free and the love between them raged across the wasteland of a world. With newfound strength Axel reached out to the younger nobody and pulled his teary, handsome face closer before leaning in for the greatest kiss of his lifetime. After a moment the pair broke free, exhausted, the crimson haired wonder slumped forwards, burying his face in the blonde's chest, trademark grin plastered across his face. For a moment the two stayed motionless, fearing any sudden movements would shatter this perfect moment. Neither wanted it to end. They watched with morbid fascination as the pathway to the World that Never Was began to disintegrate and collapse around them.

And as the Technicolor sky rained fragments of stars and planets, and the air crackled and flared bathing the two lovers in an iridescent, ethereal beauty, Axel realised something. He didn't want to fade away anymore. He didn't want to become just a distant memory, a long forgotten dream, a _really good _long forgotten dream that is… No, what he wanted was to be right here, in the now, with his beloved.

Because he'd finally found some meaning to his life, a reason to keep on going.

Roxas was his reason.

And suddenly, living didn't seem so bad after all.

--

Neko-Jin: So yeah, chap1 finito, read and review? Comments much appreciated :D


	2. The Meet and Greet

Title: You might as well be walking on the Sun.

Summary: Life is about to get **hot **for Axel and Roxas after they break free of the organisation! Can they resume normal lives or will past experiences drag them back?

**A/N**: Axel and Roxas were the greatest thing to come out of KH2 and I think they deserve a little credit, don't you? :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, leave that to Square-Enix, pfft!

--

He waited patiently sitting at the foot of his bed for an hour or more, fingers gently gliding over the tear shaped tattoos adorning his cheeks. He fidgeted nervously, his hands constantly moving, touching and roaming. He tapped his feet a while, until they felt about ready to drop off. He glanced around the slightly too small room, with it's surprising lack of posters and a mass of stuffed animals, the size of which was too big too even attempt masculinity.

He'd have to face them all sooner or later. Sora, Riku, Kairi, the lot of them. You could only avoid someone on Destiny Islands for so long. And when news of Roxas's return reached Sora, he and Riku had invited the former nobody to dinner, along with just about all of their friends. Roxas, the idiot, had accepted and had asked if he could bring a 'very special friend' with him. Delighted at the prospect of a future brother in law Sora had jumped at the chance to meet this mystery date. And on top of _all that_ there were rumours that the organisation had returned.

To be fair, that wasn't actually bad news, not really, they'd all been like a family to each other. Sort of. Like a really, _really_ dysfunctional family. But no way would all of them give up on the organisation so easily, and there was no doubt in his mind they'd want he and Roxas back. . . But these things could wait. Right now Roxas was the most important thing to him, and if that meant doing a quick 'meet and greet' with his friends and family, then so be it.

The same friends and family he'd fought, kidnapped, used as bait, fought again, insulted, and very nearly killed. Somehow, he just knew things weren't going to go quite as plan.

"Axel! Come on were're gonna be late!" Roxas yelled up the stairs. He folded his arms and waited impatiently, huffing and tapping his foot while Axel peeled himself from the bed. After a couple of minutes and several death threats his flame haired boyfriend eventually appeared at the top of the stairs and skulked all the way down. Roxas stepped back to admire his lovers new look, and couldn't stop a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. He loved the way the fitted, black shirt hugged the red heads strangely effeminate frame, and how his tight skinny jeans clung to his thighs and ass and-

"Yo Roxas, thought you _wanted_ to go." Axel stated, his voice only slightly betraying the fact he didn't actually want to go. The sentence snapped Roxas out of his daydream and within moments the flustered blonde was shoving Axel out the front door and hauling him to the car. The slightly bewildered Axel decided it best not to ask, and assumed his lover was just as nervous about this little meeting as he was.

To say Roxas was a bit keen was a bit of an understatement. He just prayed Axel would survive the dinner party. Until after tonight at least.

_'I mean, there's no way he can screw anything up tonight is there_?' Roxas wondered to himself. Glancing to his right he caught the red head trying to melt a marsh mallow he'd found lurking beneath the car seat to the window.

Things weren't looking good.

--

Neko-Jin: I absolutely love the Axel x Roxas pairing, it's one of my favourites! Im actually just getting back into writing, college was a shock to the system and it put me off writing completely! So now im getting back on track, reviews would be nice to tell me how im doing or what needs improving. Thanks!

:3


End file.
